


So this is bonded life

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Tony, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Tentacles, falling inlove, hydra creature, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Steve had been protecting the human village from hydra creatures like him for five years. And now he was ready to take his prize as he had the privilege of choosing an omega to bear his child. Hopefully his chosen omega human would want him back as much as he wanted him
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 292





	1. The chosen omega and the protector

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Steve and Tony’s story as they both take on bonded life together

In the large open field temple, just outside the large village where the human’s live. Near the entrance to the dark Forest where dark creatures roam. Two souls sit opposite each other as the chosen omega human finally meets the hydra beast that had protected their village for five years now. For every five years a different creature from the hydra lands is chosen by one of the high ranking creatures that have claimed themselves as the protectors and peacekeepers of the whole realm. Including the humans that need as much protection from stupid feral or low leveled hydra creature’s who wish nothing than to kill anything weaker than them just to feel superior. The human’s have been under the protection of the higher ranked hydra creatures for over four hundred years now when they had made a deal. 

The deal was that the higher ranked elders would chose one of their kind to protect the village from lower forms that loved to terrorize and hunt humans for no good reason than to feel stronger than they really were, as long as the humans in turn let the their protector chose a sacrifice in return the sacrifice being an omega human which the hydra’s knew were better mates and mother’s to their offsprings than their omega counterparts. Hydra omega’s tended to be very unfaithful thanks to their superior strength over their alpha’s. Tending to leave their alpha and offsprings if they got tired of them or found a more interesting Alpha. Alpha’s didn’t have the pheromones that omega’s had to calm or comfortable a sick offspring. So often when an omega leaves her offsprings they die within a month. Human omega’s however seemed to be better in staying loyal to their hydra mates as they know they wouldn’t survive one minute in the hydra land without the larger creatures protection. And so the higher ranks agreed to protect the humans as the chosen protector would watch over the village for a period of five years. After that he would have the right to claim one of the village omega’s. 

Steve, was finally in that position right now as he watched with a nervous heart at the beautiful human he had chosen to claim, sit in front of him with two of the village elders behind him. Steve’s six tentacles twirled nervously as he tried to hunch down as to not seem so intimidating to the small human. Tony, was his name. The hydra creature had taken a liking to him three years ago when he had seen Tony visiting and mending an owls broken wing near the dark forest. Not caring of the dangers lurking near him, as long as he was able to see and care for the injured bird that Steve would sometimes tend to as well. At times Steve would hear the small human mutter a thank you, even if Steve was sure the human didn’t see him. It was a condition that the protectors were not to show themselves to the villagers whenever they went out to scavenge or hunt. That they would remain hidden in the shadows until their duration was done and needed to take their prize. So it wasn’t a surprise when Steve would hear the small human say a thank you, like he knew Steve was there. It made the hydra’s heart flutter inside his chest. No one had ever thanked him like Tony did. Sometimes he’d find the human even going out of the village late at night to check on the bird. Which pissed Steve off at times since anything could happen if he hadn’t noticed the brunette wander off. And yet he’d had this warm feeling whenever he’d watch the small human curl up and talk with the owl. As if he knew he was safe, like he knew Steve was there near him. Even if he didn’t see him. Steve knew that Tony had faith in him. And wasn’t scared of him at all.. 

At that moment he had promised to claim Tony as his when the time was right. Hoping and praying the human wouldn’t be bonded to another while he was still protecting them. Curse their stupid agreement to be not be seen by human’s. Before he had left the elders of the higher ranks Steve had agreed to not be seen and his words were bounded to his chest. Marking it with a curse that would burn him inside out if he ever made contact with the human’s who didn’t need his help within the five year duration. Thankfully no human Alpha had taken a claim on Tony yet. His Tony now that he thought about it.  
Yes, Tony IS his now..and would forever be bound to him as they both began chanting the ancient prayers that would bound Tony to him eternally. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Tony blush a bit while saying the lines ‘my body and soul for his to keep’. Not a hint of his facial expression telling Steve that he was afraid of him. 

He had been so nervous when Tony had stepped outside the village gate. Wearing the traditional robe that an omega wore when finally being presented to them, the large alpha couldn’t help but notice the way the long silky robe clung to the omega’s slender form. A light blush appeared on his face before he smiled as he noticed as well how the robe’s golden petals surrounding the vibrant red silk complemented the omega’s fair skin. Making Tony look even more radiant and youthful in Steve’s eyes. And when the omega human finally looked up with his hazel brown eyes beneath his lushes thick lashes. Steve could barely breath as he held his breath at how beautiful Tony was smiling up at him. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt his cheeks turn redder at the Omega in front of him. The human villagers had even clipped on small golden ornaments on the omega’s curly locks. And placed small jewels around his neck and wrist. A small part of his chest peaking out as the robe fell off his slender shoulder’s a bit. Exposing soft skin and a rosy pink nipple, the omega’s face redden at that and quickly apologized as he tried to hold the robe in place. Steve bit his lips as he watched the tiny human smile embarrassingly at him. Gosh was he cute! Steve hoped he didn’t think what he was doing was really a sacrifice. Because that was the last thing Steve wanted his chosen human to think with their bond. 

———————————————————

the small ceremonial bond had ended with Steve biting the small omega’s gland bond. Releasing as much of his venom and scent into the small omaga’s body as best as he could. Making Tony whimper and release his now bounded mate’s scent around him. Protecting him from other alpha’s of all types and low level creatures that wouldn’t think twice of killing or playing with him in the black forest if he didn’t have Steve’s scent. After Steve was pleased with his newly bonded omega’s scent. He then bowed down on the temple floor as he finally unbounded himself from the village grounds. The mark on his chest finally disappearing as he finally stood up to his full height from the holy grounds, Towering over his human mate and the two village elders who’s heads only reached his chest. His time here was done and there was nothing left for him to do than take his prized omega and go back into the dark forest. 

A smile crossed his face when he had bent down to pick the tiny omega up, lifting the brunette gently onto his chest. Blushing a bit when Tony didn’t seem to mind and even snuggled closer against his chest. He quicken his steps as he watched the sun start to set. By nightfall a new village protector would arrive to take his place. And he would be an instant threat to the other as he had no bond to the village anymore. 

Before he entered the dark forest, he stopped to give his new mate a chance to say goodbye to his old life as they would now begin their new one together in his lands. Tony merely glanced at the now distant village before glancing up at the larger creature carrying him. Smiling and nodding that he was ready to leave his old home behind. Steve smiled at that, bending his neck a bit to lean down and give his new mate a kiss, loving how his tiny mate leaned in to it. It was just a quick kiss. But enough to reassure him that Tony was taking all this well. And a wide grin on his blushing face. Steve finally sprinted into the forest, ready to start his and Tony’s new life together as human and beast.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony swallowed hard as his new Hydra husband started undressing him. Gently pulling apart his robe which he had worn earlier that day. Tonight was their first night as husband and wife, and although Steve had assured him that it was okay if they didn’t do it tonight. Tony was determined to do his duties as Steve’s chosen mate. 

It had been a shock when the village elders had asked for him to come forward when it was time to announce who the protector had chosen. He hadn’t expected the creature that had been protecting them for five years would ever find an omega like him interesting. Although he did know he was attractive to most of the alpha’s and even beta’s in his village. He hadn’t thought it’d be the same with the protector. Maybe this was his true calling after all since there was no way for him to reject being called out by the elders. he had done his best to avoid getting married to any of his village’s alpha’s due to him not finding them a good enough alpha for him. Not that they weren’t any good. It was just that he never felt they were the one for him. But when he had heard his name being call out from amongst the crowd, it was the point where he couldn’t say no anymore. 

Thankfully on the day of the ceremony Tony was pleasantly surprised to see that the village protector seemed kind and considerate as he had even hunched over so that Tony wouldn’t keep holding his head too high as a sign of respect for him. he was thankful really since he didn’t want his neck to hurt that night as well. And even though the Hydra creature did look threatening and dangerous with his broad and bulky shoulders with arms and hands big enough to crush a human’s skull, nit to mention the long tentacles twirling behind him like snakes. the way he had looked at Tony with his soft blue eyes was enough to assure the omega that the hydra wouldn’t actually do anything to him that he didn’t want. 

There was just something about the Hydra who the elder’s have finally named Steve, that had instantly pulled a few strings in the brunette’s heart. maybe it was how he carried himself on the ceremony or how he stared longingly at Tony that the omega couldn’t help but blush at feeing so wanted by such a powerful beast. Or maybe it was because the protector was incredibly handsome for a monster who lurks around the bushes. Whatever it was..All he knew was that he was actually looking forward to becoming the protectors mate. 

And now that they were finally settled inside Steve’s home. which might he add is absolutely cozy and lovely. Tony couldn’t help the shiver that went through him as Steve began to take off the robe that had been covering his slender body. It was almost funny how shy Steve was earlier when they had met. Now though that Tony was his and inside his home. All the shyness had seemed to wash away as he eagerly drank the omega’s now naked body.

With a small smile, Tony too began undressing his monster of an Alpha. Pulling off the large royal blue robe that Steve had been wearing throughout the day. exposing a wide and muscular chest filled with scars that made the small omega shiver even more at the sight. And before he could even think of doing anything further the Hydra had leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Making Tony melt as the blond beast had began roaming his body. “Don’t worry..I’ll be gentle..” was all the warning Tony needed when Steve had laid them both on the large futon that was spread on the wooden floor. 

When it was all over, Tony couldn’t help but smile at his alpha as he panted heavily. feeling absolutely Sticky and wet while Steve’s tentacles continued to wrap around him. The blond also smiling widely when Tony had nuzzled his head tiredly against Steve’s chest.

Tonight was absolutely a good first night together.


	3. Never leaving

Steve had on a wide smile as he started unloading the logs that he had gathered on his small cart from across the woods from his cottage. It was already mid day when he arrived Hot, sweaty and hungry. he had headed out before sunrise to find a good tree to cut down. After taking out the last of the logs from the cart Steve had realized Tony hadn’t come out to greet him yet like the human usually did since they had started living together in his cottage.

With steady steps he quickly opened the cottage door to find that his home was empty. quickly sniffing the air As he tried looking around the house in search of his missing omega. When he had finally reached their room to find it also empty panic rose inside him as the omega usually didn’t step outside the cottage that much as he’d be too busy tinkering inside or preparing food at this time of day. 

“Tony?” Steve called out as he couldn’t seem to track down the omega’s scent. “Tony?” Steve tried again as he started pacing around the front of the cottage. There was absolutely no sign of the omega. Did he go into the woods? No..he knew the forest surrounding their cottage was dangerous for an omega human to go out on his own. Steve had told him that, the large blond didn’t hesitate to go back into the woods anyway. Hoping and praying that his omega was alright. 

“TONY!” the hydra creature shouted as he began to go inside the woods. 

What if he had left? He could of went back to his village if he didn’t like staying with Steve after all. There really was that possibility since there had been cases where the bonded omega human’s had tried to go back to their village. Those cases never ended well for them though, since they were already bonded to their Hydra alpha’s. The human’s would immediately get killed by the new protectors who would smell their hydra’s scent in them the minute they’d step near the village. And if they were somehow able to reach the village gates. They’d immediately burn to ashes as they had betrayed their words that they had uttered during their bonding ceremony. and this was all because they didn’t belong in the village with the other humans anymore. 

His hands curled into fist at the thought of that, shouting louder as he stomped across the woods. No, Tony was happy with him. The omega had made it clear to Steve that he was happy with him. No! Tony didn’t..wouldn’t leave him...

“TONY! WHERE ARE YOU?!” 

The Alpha was already panicking again as he tried to steady his breathing. Tony wouldn’t leave him, he had to remind himself that. He kept on thinking of how happy Tony would smile at him whenever he’d come home during a hunt. Or how the omega would cuddle close to him after they had made love for the fourth time that night. And how Tony would say his name like it was fine wine when he was staring at Steve with loving eyes. No Tony wouldn’t leave him..he was sure of it. 

“TONY! Please answer me...” Steve whispered with a trembling voice. heart aching at the thought of losing Tony. 

“Steve?..”

The hydra’s head snapped to where the voice was coming from, heart thumping fast, overwhelmed with relief and joy at hearing his wife’s voice call him. “Tony?...where are you...” Steve called out as he sniffed the air, trying to trace the omega’s faint scent. Feet moving quickly as he walked towards where Tony’s faint scent was coming from, along with his voice. “TONY! ohhh Tony...” Steve breathed with relief once had he spotted Tony. the large Alpha immediately ran to his side, face full of confusion and concern as he realized how wet Tony was. The omega only smiled reassuringly as he held out the colorful flowers he held in his hand. “I was picking flowers for the kitchen table when i heard the sound of water nearby, I couldn’t help myself...achoo!” Tony sneezed as he giggled a bit when Steve’s expression had turned into one of annoyance. 

“Tony you know you shouldn’t be wandering off like that...it’s dangerous..you had me worried” Steve said with a serious tone. The tiny omega nuzzled his wet head against the hydra’s chest as he muttered an apology. Saying he didn’t mean to make him worry. With a sigh Steve shook his head before scooping up the wet omega into his arms. “It’s alright...just please pick the flowers that are actually near our home next time”  
With a nod Tony nuzzled his head as he started blabbering about making a nice garden. Witch was alright with Steve, just as long as Tony was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like making Steve panic...
> 
> I’m awful :(


	4. Nothing to be nervous about

The omega patted his round belly as he chuckled at something Natasha had just told him while blushing hotly as Bucky gave Steve a knowing look. Natasha was a read haired human omega like Tony who was chosen by their previous village Protector 10 years ago.. Natasha was so young when Bucky had chosen her. It was weird and amazing to see her again all grown up and a mother of three half breed hydra children that seemed way too big for their human age. Natasha was also expecting a fourth one as she had announced that she was actually three months pregnant. Happily Sharing Tony’s excitement with his own pregnancy. 

Tony was already due this month, and him and Steve had been absolutely excited in welcoming their little one into their lives. Though Tony did feel a bit nervous at the thought of popping out his big baby inside of him. Luckily Nat was now an expert and well experience at that and had already reassured Tony that everything will be alright. Making the brunette feel a bit better at the thought of labour. 

Tony was absolutely grateful that Steve had let Nat and Bucky visit them when Tony’s labour would just be around the corner. being this late in his pregnancy he and Steve couldn’t afford to roam around outside their cottage when there were many dark creatures lurking around the woods surrounding them. A pregnant omega always had a strong and delicious smell that did things to the creatures living in the dark forest. So Tony had to stay indoors at all cost. Maybe once their child was a year old they could finally come out again as Steve would be there by their side incase any creature would try to come near them. Omega human’s and their children were safe to go out as long as their Hydra’s were by their side. Since the other creatures knew how territorial and protective Hydra’s were with their mates. 

Tony chuckled when Bucky started giving pointers to Steve on becoming a father. The blond Alpha was suddenly very nervous at the thought that he might not be a good enough dad like the other Hydra was. Tony had to rest his head at Steve’s side as he reassured him that he’d be a great dad..just like how he was already a good mate to Tony. That had seem to do the trick as Steve immediately relaxed and gave Tony a warm smile before leaning in to whisper a thank you while wrapping his tentacles lovingly around him. The omega leaned even more as well, smiling as he felt the tentacles Tighten around him. he always loved it when Steve ravished him with them. 

Yes, there was absolutely nothing to be nervous about as long as they were together.


	5. A day with the kids

“Mom! Morgan’s putting her broccoli’s in my plate again!” Tony’s first born whined as he tried to put the vegetables back on his sister’s plate. Tony turned around to give his daughter a stern look “Honey...you know better than to not eat your veggies” Tony warned before turning back to finish his stirring. The tiny half breed brunette scratched her chubby cheeks a bit as she moaned how she already ate one. Harley Quickly pulling out his tongue to make a face at her. 

Tony sigh as Morgan and Harley had started fighting behind him. “This one will be last i swear...” Tony tiredly said with a smile as he patted his belly when Steve entered the kitchen. “You sure about that?” Steve wiggled his brows suggestively as he leaned over to give his pregnant wife a kiss. Tony giggling at the way his husband’s beard was tickling him. “I can’t believe i let you talk me into letting you grow a beard...” Tony said fondly as he leaned up with his tiptoes to give the tall Alpha a quick kiss. “Are you complaining?” Steve asked with a fond smile. “Who says I’m complaining?” Tony defended with a laugh before finally putting a led on the pot and letting it simmer. 

“Where’s Peter? I haven’t seen him all day?” Steve asked when he finally realized that one of his children was missing. “He’s with Wades again...you know those two can’t be separated..” Tony answered as he placed some mashed potatoes on the middle of the table. Steve gave a small frown at that which made the tiny omega chuckle. “Oh Steve...they’ll be fine...Wades a good boy...” Tony said as he gestured for his husband to sit. Steve obeyed but still had the frown on. “And a teenage Alpha..” he added. Tony gave him a look at that “ all the more reason why i feel Peter would be safe with him...” Tony defended. With a huff Steve shrugged in defeat, Tony was right..and he couldn’t control who his omega son hang out with. He just felt that he’d much preferred if Peter hang out with his siblings instead. 

“HARLEY! stop teasing your sister...Morgan! Don’t kick your brother’s feet” he heard his wife scolding their two youngsters. Well...maybe it was better Peter was out and about. 

“Dad! Dad! I saw Peter and Wade kissing behind the big tree outside our house the other day!” Morgan suddenly said with small crumbs on her cheeks. Harley’s eyes widen at his sister’s words as he quickly whispered to her that it was suppose to be their secret. With a swift move Steve was out of the house making Tony groan in frustration. “Morgan...we need to talk after this..” he said sternly before walking near the door and calling out for the blond hydra who was quickly disappearing into the woods. 

Boy was this going to be a long night when Steve and Peter got back. Oh well..at least he’d have a nice warm dinner ready for them when they did, and Luckily he had made Steve’s favorite. Chowder always brought the Alpha back into a happier mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i put in five chaps but decided to add this little filler...i hope you liked reading about the kids and Tony and Steve as parents.
> 
> If you’re wondering what the half breed kids looks like...
> 
> they still have the tentacles, just a bit smaller and not as much as a pure blooded hybrid. Also their bigger than normal humans yet smaller than pure bloods.


	6. Anniversary

Steve groaned as he tried to stretch, his whole body ached as he had been chopping the big three near the river for some time now. It was a good sturdy tree that would do them good when he’d start building an extension for The cottage. Since Harley had asked for Steve to build him his own room since he was too old to still be sharing a room with Peter, who would always bring Wade inside making the blond alpha squirm in disgust as Peter and the other would start being all lovey dovey in front of him. Steve had come to terms that Peter and Wade just couldn’t be separated. And he guessed Wade really was a good kid underneath all that stupid mouth of his. He had to be if Peter liked him. 

Right now though Steve’s main mission was to finish all this up before lunch time because he was already starving. It must past noon already. He groaned again as he bent down to get his axe, only to stop when he had noticed his omega’s scent. 

“Tony?”

And right on cue the omega emerged from the bushes with a large basket in his hands. Steve immediately smiled at the beautiful sight before standing up to greet his wife. “What are you doing here?...how many times do i have to tell you it’s not safe walking on your own here...remember how i got this scar?” Steve said as he lifted his left arm up. Tony bit his lips at that before putting the basket down and pouting adorably. “That was one time and it happened five years ago...plus i know you’ll always saved me” he said with a chuckle as he leaned up with his tiptoes to kiss the alpha on his chin. Steve shook his head at that as he leaned down to let the omega kiss him. 

“What’s all this?” He asked as he gestured to the large basket on the ground. “I thought we could have a picnic...after all it is our 19th bonding anniversary” Tony said with a smile. Steve froze at his tiny omega’s words though as he had completely forgotten it was their anniversary. He was never good in keeping track of these things. Tony seemed to sense this and immediately reassured the large hydra that it was alright. “But I didn’t get you anything or even-“ Steve was cut off as Tony pressed a finger on his chin. “You don’t have to do anything Sweety...you’ve already given me so much that I don’t know how i could ever show how thankful i am to you...” Tony said with a warm smile as he tried to pull his alpha down to his level. Steve thankfully obliged as bent down to Tony’s level. Blue eyes staring at brown ones before Tony pressed his lips onto his. The alpha moaning into the kiss as he felt his wife’s tiny hands palm his face. Their kiss lasted for a long time until Tony finally broke away for air. Panting hard as he stared lovingly at his husband. “Happy anniversary Stevie..” he whispered with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Steve couldn’t help but feel himself get hard at that. 19 years of being bonded together and having kids and Tony still knew how to make Steve hard as a rock. Or and most especially made his heart flutter. 19 years...and forever was never going to be enough as he captured Tony’s soft lips again. 

“Happy anniversary Tony..i love you my omega”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short little sweet fic that i wrote within three or four days...this was just pure fluff and so fun to write!
> 
> I hope to hear how this whole story had made you guys feel because this was just warm and butterfly hugs for me 😊❤️

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guy’s think with this story? Please tell me if you’d like more! I’d be happy to continue this :D  
> 
> 
> Dont forget to kudos, subscribe and leave a comment if you liked it! Thank you! May Stony bless your lovely hearts!
> 
> https://priestesskiataness.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! We could chat for a bit!


End file.
